


En la montaña opuesta

by Bubblesensation



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesensation/pseuds/Bubblesensation
Summary: El señorío estuvo de acuerdo cuando el bey Dündar ofreció como médico a Yuri, para eso tendría que migrar a otra tribu. Todos estaban emocionados con esta nueva alianza luego de las bajas que tuvo cada tribu gracias a la invasión mongola. Pero olvidaron un detalle y es que el joven dodurga no era demasiado bueno acatando órdenes, menos si una de esta se trataba de cambiar su vida. No, él no dejaría a su tribu ni a su prometida. Pero Otabek es bastante bueno convenciendo a la gente.Ambos perdieron mucho luego de la invasión, la herida que dejó en ellos la pérdida de sus seres queridos seguía ardiendo, pero encontrarán la manera de sanar antes de que la nueva tragedia llegue a sus vidas.Tal vez a Yuri no le desagrade del todo irse con el alp kayı.⚜Ambientado entre los años 1220. Sobre la invasión mongola a las tribus turquicas de Asia Central.⚜Advertencia:-Mención a otras parejas-Muerte de un personaje🚫Se prohíbe la copia de esta obra, es de mi completa autoría. No al plagio bebés :3
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	En la montaña opuesta

_No hay nieve en la montaña, no hay humo._  
_Miro la mitad de mi yurta estropeada. Oh, la mitad. _  
_Hay ramas temblorosas en la montaña opuesta y mi corazón atrae las rosas de los brotes del deseo._  
_Oh, destino, fortuna, ¿qué debería hacer? _  
_¿Qué debo hacer?_  
_La mitad de mi yurta estropeada y los brotes de rosas en la montaña opuesta. _  
_Lo hago, tengo fe en mi amado._

⚔

  
Su mirada estaba fija en la herida que traía el alp; un corte recto en su pierna, la piel hinchada y rojiza a pesar de ya estar limpia, no se veía nada bien. Sí, era una herida de cuidado, pero no le importó el diagnóstico cuando le dijo al joven soldado que era un débil e incompetente. El joven de la tribu no dijo nada, porque conocía al médico dodurga y su lengua venenosa.

—Dile a tu esposa que te ponga este ungüento antes de ir a dormir, si empeora tendrás que venir de nuevo y ruega para que no sea así. Ahora sal.

El alp asintió de inmediato y se fue cojeando fuera de la yurta.  
Ese curandero de ojos filosos parecía ser un desgraciado. Nadie entendía todavía cómo es que seguía siendo médico si era un desalmado con cualquier hombre que iba hasta allí con alguna herida hecha en algún entrenamiento.

La matrona lo miraba desde su rincón donde se dedicaba a aplastar algunas plantas medicinales en su mortero. No se atrevió a decir mucho pues no quería discutir con Yuri, además, el menor siempre tenía la última palabra.

—Calma, niño, espantas a nuestros alps —. Desde la entrada habló el Bey Hamza. Yuri no supo desde qué momento estuvo de pie observando, su espalda daba hacia la cortina de pieles que cerraba la entrada de la yurta donde veían a los enfermos y heridos, es por ello que solo se encogió de hombros aun sin voltear —. Qué la paz sea contigo.

—Igualmente —. En modo más de costumbre que otra cosa, Yuri llevó su mano derecha hasta su pecho a la vez que se giraba para observar a su tío, quien con una sonrisa burlona lo miraba atento —. Si no los espantan los mongoles, al menos quiero hacerlo yo, a ver si de esa forma son capaces de defender a su tribu.

—No es fácil, Yuri, pero tienes razón.

—¿Para ellos no es fácil? ¿Qué queda para el resto de la tribu? Que si no fuera por Aynabat Baci, las mujeres dodurgas no sabrían defender sus yurtas empuñando sus dagas. Son unos cobardes y lo sabemos todos —respondió a su tío quien solo negó con la cabeza sabiendo bien porque su sobrino decía todo aquello —. Que Alá nos mande fuerzas para soportar lo que viene.

El anciano asintió, no dijo nada luego de eso.

Yuri siguió con su rutina, limpiando la sangre que tenía en sus manos y mirando sus uñas de tanto en tanto. Ignoró por completo cuando el bey Hamza le pidió a la matrona que los dejara solos, también ignoró el momento en que su tío se sentó en la cama que anteriormente ocupó el alp. Estaba tan ocupado en sus acciones que no notó el rostro preocupado del anciano de blancos cabellos.

Una vez el menor terminó de limpiar sus manos y dejar sus almíbares en el lugar que correspondía, el bey carraspeo para llamar su atención, algo que alertó de inmediato a Yuri, quien luego de muchos minutos pudo mirar el rostro serio de su tío.

Hamza no era su tío de sangre, pero con sus buenas acciones logró ganarse el respeto del menor.  
Sus padres vinieron de muy lejos, nunca supo de donde, junto a ellos estaba su hermana mayor y años después nació él cuando sus padres ya eran hijos de la tribu Dodurga. Hamza bey era, al igual que él, un simple médico que solía curar a los heridos en guerras o por alguna enfermedad que imposibilitaba a hombres y mujeres. El anciano, que para ese entonces bordeaba los cuarenta, fue quien recibió a los recién llegados y les brindó una yurta para que pudieran vivir junto a la tribu, es por ello que cuando sus padres murieron en las manos de los mongoles, fue Hamza bey quien se hizo cargo de su crianza y la de su hermana mayor.  
Para el rubio, el bey era más que su tío, era el padre que cuidó de él y no pudo evitar seguir sus pasos como el simple curandero de los dodurga, aunque luego de volver a enfrentarse con los mongoles deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser un alp que pudiese luchar contra esos infieles que le quitaron a sus seres queridos.  
Es por eso que, al ver la mueca seria del mayor, no dudó en acercarse hasta él y sentarse a un lado, mirando atento y esperando que el anciano hablara.

—¿Pasa algo, tío? —preguntó con la seriedad impresa en su rostro —. ¿Te sientes mal?

—No, hijo, no pasa nada —sonrió el mayor acercando su mano para palmear un par de veces el hombro de su pupilo —. Nuestro Bey desea verte esta noche, nos invitó a cenar tanto a nosotros como a mis hijos mayores —respondió refiriéndose a Emkiz y su cuñado.

—¿Por qué? —Hamza se encogió de hombros, aunque Yuri tenía claro que él sabía sobre la razón de esa cena. Era seguro que el Bey Dündar pidió guardar silencio. Yuri suspiró con pesar antes de hablar —. Apuesto mis dos ovejas a que me llama para comprometerme con Aynabat Baci. ¿Por qué otra cosa lo haría?

—No saques conclusiones apresuradas, tal vez quiere otra cosa de ti. Y aunque fuese eso, ya estás en edad de casarte y recuerda que Aynabat Hatun no es cualquier mujer dodurga. Casarte con la hija de un Bey es un privilegio.

—Sería un privilegio si no la viera de la misma forma que a Emkiz. Eso es asqueroso, tío.

Hamza bey río con ganas, su pupilo hizo una mueca que lo ayudó a olvidar la razón de tan apresurada reunión.

Le pidió a su sobrino que fuera a almorzar junto a su hermana, Emkiz, la joven de mirada clara que se hizo cargo de su hermano menor durante los años de ausencia de sus padres. Ella era diferente al menor en muchos aspectos, partiendo por su profundo agradecimiento hacia la tribu que los acogió sin pedir nada a cambio. No es que Yuri no estuviera agradecido, pero a diferencia de Emkiz, él nació dentro de la yurta nómada y ella vivió junto a sus padres la vida de unos nómadas que no tenían tribu. La vida para ella fue más complicada, es por ello que su hermana difería mucho de su personalidad. Él, más impetuoso y con una personalidad que desagrada a muchos y ella más tímida y sumisa, quien siempre estaba dispuesta a cumplir las órdenes de sus mayores.

Caminó entre las yurtas, por donde corrían los niños siguiendo a una pequeña oveja que se escapó del rebaño. Los niños, al ver a Yuri, corrieron a abrazarlo olvidando así a la pobre oveja que fue tomada en los brazos de uno de los pastores. Yuri no entendía cómo es que los niños tenían tanta confianza de acercarse a él, después de todo, no tenía gran fama de ser un hombre paciente, pero su hermana le había dicho que su actitud con los niños era mucho mejor que con los adultos, esa era la razón de que la mayoría se acercara a él sin temor y pidiera que los cargara. Entre esos niños estaban sus sobrinos, quienes emprendieron camino a la yurta una vez su tío les pidió ir con él a almorzar.

—¿Quién abrió la cerca? —consultó con seriedad llamando así la atención de Esra y Sungur —. Ya les he dicho que no suelten el rebaño, menos a las ovejas pequeñas.

—Fue Sungur —espetó su sobrina, tomando con fuerza su kaftan —, le dije que no lo hiciera, después todos los niños nos ayudaron a seguirlo.

—¡No es así, tío! —gritó con impaciencia causando así un suspiro de frustración en Yuri.

Los quería, claro que lo hacía, es por ello que se resistió a rodar sus ojos en frente de ambos rubios y puso atención en la discusión que mantenían los pequeños. ¿Eso le esperaba si se casaba con Aynabat? ¿Tener hijos que pelean por todo, que se culpan los unos a los otros; soportar berrinches y ovejas fugadas? Qué loco sonaba eso y mientras observaba el golpe que lanzó Esra al brazo de Sungur, supo de inmediato que antes pecaba quitándose la vida que contrayendo matrimonio con la que consideraba su hermana mayor.

Pronto llegó la noche, debido al otoño, la luz natural se perdía rápido en el horizonte, dejando así sus últimos rayos para alcanzar a encender las antorchas antes de sumir a la tribu en la fría oscuridad que se percibía. Fue en ese momento cuando Hamza fue en busca de su sobrino que aún se encontraba escondido dentro de su yurta.  
Ya había cambiado su ropa por una limpia y más abrigada; la yurta estaba tibia por el fogón del centro que calentaba el agua de una olla, la cual Yuri usó luego para lavar su rostro y manos. Hamza lo miraba a cada segundo, la manera en que su sobrino se movía en aquella vivienda que ahora no compartía con nadie más; la manera en que conocía el pequeño lugar y sacaba lo que necesitaba de los baúles. Ya poco quedaba de ese niño que alguna vez lloró por la falta de una madre.  
Con su ayuda logró ponerse el cinturón que afirmaba su espada y acomodó la daga en su estómago con completa tranquilidad. Yuri seguía creyendo que esa noche se hablaría de compromiso.

—No parece ser tan desagradable una cena que anuncia algo nuevo —pronunció el anciano acomodando el gorro de cuero en los cabellos recién peinados de su sobrino —, nuestro Bey te querrá considerar como esposo de su niña.

—Ah, no lo recuerdes, por favor —.El mayor asintió con una sonrisa —. Bien sabes tú que es por compromiso, no es primera vez que se insinúa lo mismo, ¡hace primaveras que veo la frustración de mi tribu porque aún no desposo a Aynabat! ¿Acaso no entienden que es como mi hermana? Es presión, nada más.

—Sea presión o no, Yuri, es momento de que aceptes a Aynabat como tu mujer.

El menor se encogió de hombros y el anciano se arrepintió de inmediato en pronunciar aquellas palabras. Pronto Yuri dejó ese buen ánimo que parecía irradiar minutos antes, ahora volvían sus labios fruncidos y frente arrugada.

Yuri tenía razón, no era primera vez que sonaba el rumor de un futuro matrimonio con Aynabat.  
Luego de tanta insistencia de parte de la joven, comenzaron a ser amigos, ella era mayor por tres años y cuando él apenas empezaba a tomar su espada de madera, Aynabat ya tenía una propia, forjada con hierro y adornada por joyas. La morena de ojos oscuros, quien en su imaginación de niño lucía como la mujer perfecta para acompañarlo en su adultez, con la fuerza para luchar contra los enemigos y migrar una y otra vez en su compañía. Él lo dijo una vez en una cena, luego del matrimonio del hijo mayor del bey: Aynabat sería su esposa, pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo, donde el joven descubrió que su amiga no era más que una ilusión creada por las historias románticas que su hermana solía contar, donde el hombre siempre era quien salvaba a la joven y lograba hacerla su esposa con la bendición de Alá. Ahora, que ya había cumplido los veinte, poco le importaba la compañía de alguien en su yurta y además contaba con la amistad sincera de la joven dodurga, la misma que semanas atrás le comentó el deseo de su madre de verla casada con él y que ella prefería morir antes que tenerlo como hombre. Pudo ser ofendido, sí, pero la entendía cuando dijo que eran hermanos y se querían así. Era el único sentimiento mutuo que había entre ambos dodurga.

Salieron de inmediato camino a la yurta que se encontraba a unos metros de la suya, aquella vivienda majestuosa que podía usar alguien tan importante como el bey Dündar. Era grande, tres yurtas unidas, la del centro más alta que las otras dos que se conectaban desde dentro, había una pequeña escalera de madera que hacía tener acceso a la yurta nómada donde hoy se realizaría esa cena que poco le importaba. No estaba feliz, sin embargo, él era un hombre de palabra y si bien no quería casarse con Aynabat Baci, él aceptaría el compromiso de inmediato si así su bey lo deseaba.

En el cuartel general se desplegó una larga mesa de madera donde había varios platos y cestos llenos de frutas. Al lado estaban los cojines de color rojo, sobre la alfombra que, como supo hace poco, enviaron sus hermanos de la tribu Kayı como regalo durante el invierno pasado. La atmósfera del lugar lo relajaba en cierta medida y ver a su hermana ayudando a las mujeres de la familia logró que el peso que sentía hace un rato desapareciera. Su familia estaba ahí, también la de Aynabat, así que no le quedó duda de que esa noche el bey hablaría de lo que supo siempre pasaría.  
Emkiz puso el plato junto a él, incluso antes que a su esposo y con una sonrisa dulce intentó relajar más a su hermano, junto a ese acto acarició la frente fruncida del menor que crió como a uno de sus hijos. Eso solo logró que Yuri se sonrojara por la acción y desvió su vista hasta la entrada de la yurta. No le gustaban las muestras de afecto de su hermana, ella aún no entendía que ya no era un niño y que además estaba a unos meses de casarse.

—Qué hermosa se ve la mesa con tantos invitados comiendo en ella —habló Nyazik anne, la esposa del bey. La mujer de algunos años miraba con una sonrisa su alrededor, no mentía al decir aquellas palabras —. Que Alá bendiga nuestra mesa.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa y al unísono pronunciaron una afirmación. Aunque Yuri notó que su amiga seguía en silencio, con el enojo que la caracterizaba fuera de su yurta, así que le pareció extraño verla así junto a sus padres. La familia ignoró la incómoda actitud de Aynabat y la que adoptó Yuri después al ver a la joven de esa manera. Con unas palabras por parte del bey, todos comenzaron a compartir un pedazo de pan y carne y en silencio comenzaron a comer.

Yuri observó unos instantes a su amiga en busca de su mirada, la cual no tardó en levantar para verlo directamente. El rubio sintió de inmediato su pesar, su enojo contenido. Tenía muy claro que ella no quería casarse con él y tal vez con nadie, pero no pudo ocultar el malestar que sintió al saber que Aynabat Baci era infeliz con su destino; si era así, Yuri prefería negarse al compromiso.  
Él no la amaba, y era mutuo, aunque siempre reconoció que la joven dodurga era una de las más hermosas de la tribu, con aquellos grandes ojos de color marrón y el cabello oscuro que por suerte vio una tarde cuando se escapó tras su velo. Podía afirmar que quien consiguiera conquistarla sería muy afortunado, pero él no quería ser quien lograra tan difícil hazaña.

Ah, que su mente era un enredo ahora, no podía pensar con claridad.

—Hijo mío, ¿estás bien? —consultó el bey Dündar luego de ver las miradas intensas que compartían los más jóvenes —. Trae los jugos, Aynabat —espetó luego llamando así la atención de la joven que se puso de pie junto a Emkiz.

—No pasa nada, Bey. ¿Qué decía? —No quitó la vista de ambas mujeres, es por ello que fue el único en ver la expresión que hizo su hermana luego de unas palabras que dijo Aynabat y que no logró oír. Emkiz lo miró con dolor antes de volver su vista a lo que hacían —¿Pasa algo malo?

Todos lo observaron, incluyendo a las mujeres que comenzaban a dejar el pequeño recipiente donde se veía el jugo de granada.

—¿Además de la invasión de los infieles? —Su cuñado lo miró interrogante. A diferencia de Yuri, Gündüz sí puso atención a las palabras del bey Dündar. —Los Kayı han perdido mucha gente, al igual que nosotros.

—Así es, hijo —concordó el mayor —, no somos los único que hemos sufrido por la invasión mongola. En la última reunión que tuve con Artuk Bey, me habló sobre la valía de sus soldados, pero que no pudieron evitar el primer ataque, ninguno estaba preparado para ello. Perdieron muchas vidas en medio de la migración, entre ellas la de su único médico, ahora solo son atendidos por matronas que poco saben.

—Eso es muy lamentable, Bey; espero que Alá guíe sus almas, pero ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Hijo, tiene mucho que ver. Los hermanos Oghuz, en vista de todo lo que nos ha sucedido, hemos estado hablado sobre unirnos como hermanos, formar un señorío para que nuestras tribus están protegidas por todos nosotros, pero no será fácil. Amamos a Alá y a sus tierras de igual forma, pero todas las tribus son diferentes y sabemos que una unión repentina nos llevaría tal vez al fracaso. Es por eso que decidí unir ambas tribus de a poco, entregando nuestros conocimientos y nuestra ayuda —. Yuri asintió, creía saber por dónde iba el monólogo del bey, pero decidió no interrumpir —. Pronto llegarán unos Alps de la tribu Kayı, vienen en tu busca, Yuri, para que seas el nuevo médico de nuestra tribu hermana.

⚔

  
**Aclaraciones:**

—**Bey**: es el título que se usa para designar un jefe, dentro de la tribu hay diferentes beys que cumplen una tarea designada, pero el Bey máximo es quien lleva a la tribu.  
—**Hatun**: mujer, señorita.  
—**Yurta**: viviendas utilizadas por las tribus nómadas.

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo fic y nuevamente sobre turcos. Es que es inevitable no amar su historia.
> 
> Esta vez trata, como dice en la sinopsis, sobre las invasiones mongolas en el 1200, como tuvieron que sobrevivir las tribus islámicas a estas invasiones que cobraron muchas vidas.  
Pero claro, esto está inspirado en algo y es en una serie llamada Diriliş Ertuğrul. Si bien algunos personajes de esa serie como lo fue el mismo Bey Ertuğrul, su esposa Halime y sus hijo sí existieron en los años que cursan en este fanfic, sin embargo no los mencionaré.
> 
> Y eso pues. Como dice en las advertencias, se hará mención a otra parejas y habrá muerte de un personaje :c a mi igual me duele pero estamos hablando de una época muy cruda, sobretodo para las tribus nómadas que luchaban contra la invasión mongola y las cruzadas de los templarios.
> 
> Son bienvenidas a leer esta historia si así lo desean, nenes lindos y espero les guste mucho. 


End file.
